Reunited A Finchel one shot
by Aliceson123
Summary: Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other in a week so they decided to make up for it. Smut/Lemony goodness.


Finn searched the room, smirking to himself as he spotted the girl her had been looking for. Rachel sat next to Kurt, looking around every so often. She spotted Finn and excused herself from the table, meeting him half way. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her slowly. He hadn't seen her in a week or so and he had missed her. He had needed her. He thought about her all of the time really. He always thought about her. Rachel smiled against the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had been stuck in practices and dress rehearsals, but her mind had always slipped to Finn, no matter what she was doing. Finn pulled away slowly, smirking his trademark smirk once again. "I've missed you" He spoke with a husky tone, pressing his forehead to hers. Rachel smiled, "I've missed you too" She looked into his eyes, losing every thought that didn't involve him. They only saw each other now. No one else was around. Neither of them spoke for a moment, not wanting the moment to end.  
>"You look beautiful" Finn spoke in a whisper so only she could hear. Rachel blushed slightly, butterflies forming in her stomach. Even after all this time he had the biggest effect on her. "Thank you. You look amazing" She replied quietly. Finn shook his head slightly, "Nowhere near you" He spoke before kissing her deeply. Rachel pulled away slowly, remembering where they were. "People are watching us" She spoke, feeling their eyes practically burn through her. Finn chuckled, "Then how about we head out of here?" He suggested kissing her forehead gently. Rachel nodded and Finn removed his arms from around her waist. He grabbed her hand and she let him pull her out of the ballroom. He walked them to the elevator and pressed the button, surprised a little as she put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face close to hers. "I love you" she spoke softly before kissing him slowly and deeply. The elevator doors opened and he kept his lips on hers and pulled them into the elevator. He pulled away to press the button for his apartment floor, putting his lips back to hers quickly. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away. "You didn't say it back" She pointed out, knowing it meant nothing. She knew he loved her, but she loved to play with him when he was like this. Finn smirked, "Hmm, I didn't did I?" He pulled her close to him again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, I. love. You. Too" He said between kisses. She smiled, "I know" The elevator doors opened and she let go of his hand. She walked backwards out of the elevator, wiggling her finger in a come here motion. Finn smirked and followed after her, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. He kissed her passionately, smiling against the kiss as she relaxed instantly.<br>Finn pulled away from her picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Rachel smiled and leaned up, connecting her lips with his. He pinned her against the wall again and pulled his lips away. He gripped her hair and pulled her head gently to expose her neck. He found her pulse point and began to mark his territory, smirking against her neck as she moaned slightly. Finn moved his lips to her ear and nipped at her ear. "Should we move this inside?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Rachel growled and gripped his hair, "Now please" She said before crushing her lips to his. Finn pulled her away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her, walking them down the hallway to his apartment. He was happy he left his door unlocked and quickly turned the knob, kicking it open. He set Rachel down and closed the door. He turned and frowned. She wasn't there. "Rachel? Babe?" He hollered. He heard a giggle from the bedroom and smirked, walking there slowly. He saw the door was closed and he turned the knob, opening the door slowly. He frowned again at her not being there. "Babe? You're killing me" The door closed behind him and he heard her giggle. He turned and smirked at her. She stood in just her underwear, biting her lip. "Mmm, damn babe" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her close" She smiled, "Does that mean you like it?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes and nipping at his neck. Finn moaned and pulled her even closer; "I love it" He spoke in a low husky tone, running his hand across her lower back. Rachel pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. "Do you now?" She asked, turning them so his back was to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and he sat up, pulling her in between his legs. "Mmhm" He murmured kissing her stomach. Rachel tangled her fingers in his hair and smiled. Finn looked up at her; "I love you" He whispered and pulled her down onto his lap. "I love you too," Rachel whispered back, kissing along his jaw slowly. Finn moaned and pulled her leg over his other leg so she was straddling him. Rachel slowly reached his neck and nipped at his pulse point. Finn moaned her name as she ground her hips forward, his jeans becoming even tighter. She smirked and ground her hips forward again, sucking at his pulse point. He griped her waist tighter, needing more of her. "Babe" He moaned. Rachel pulled back, throwing an innocent look on her face.

"What Finn?" He growled and stood up, turning them and throwing her on the bed. Rachel smirked and kissed him deeply, letting her hands slide up his shirt. She pulled back and pulled his shirt off of him and let her hands roam over his chest as he kissed her passionately. Finn reached his hands around to unhook her bra but she grabbed his arm. "Nuh-uh" She smirked and pulled him onto the bed. He groaned, beginning to protest. Rachel kissed him, silencing him and moved down to his neck. She nipped, causing him to moan. She smirked against his neck and moved lower, kissing down his chest. She kissed down his stomach and sat up, unbuttoning his jeans slowly. Finn moaned and she stopped.

"Babe, come on" He groaned.

She smirked, "What babe?" He bit his bottom lip and she smiled, leaning down and kissing him deeply. She pulled away and pulled off his jeans slowly, throwing them to the side. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. He ran his hands up her back, unhooking her bra and tossing to the side with his jeans. Rachel moaned against the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. Finn pulled back and took in her body like he had never seen it before.

He looked at her, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too"

He kissed her chest, smiling against her skin as she moaned. She gripped his hair a little tighter as he kissed her breasts. He kissed her and rolled them over, kissing down her body. Rachel moaned as he kissed along her waistline, his breath hitting all the right areas. He pulled off her underwear with his teeth, smirking up at her.

"Finn…" She moaned out.

Finn kissed up her body, whispering in her ear, "What babe?" He nipped at her ear, causing a small moan to escape her lips. "That isn't an answer" He said in a low husky tone. "Tell me what you want babe" Finn smirked at the whimper she let out.

"Finn…" She moaned, "You know what I want"

Finn smiled and kissed her, running her hands up and down her sides. Rachel bit her lip and let her hands slide down his body to the band of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. He broke the kiss and kissed along her collarbone as he slowly thrust into her, smirking against her skin as she moaned his name. He began thrusting into her hard, his hands on her hips. He bent her legs making her lean back and thrust into her again. Building her up faster then normal. He grabbed her legs and moved them so she was leaning back on the edge of the bed while he stood thrusting into her harder and harder going deeper and faster tugging on her hair while sweat dripped down their bodies. He marked his territory on her neck, her moans of ecstasy pushing him to the edge. Her legs shook uncontrollably as they got closer and closer to their peaks. He stood, making it easier for him to go deeper inside of her, thrusting slower as she got even closer. He lost control and thrust into her one last time as he came deep inside of her, causing her to cum right after, screaming his name. Finn collapsed beside her, both of them trying to control their breathing. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"I love you" She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. Finn smiled, "I love you too" He pulled her closer and she cuddled into him, both of them falling into a deep blissful sleep.


End file.
